This invention pertains to document transport system. This invention is particularly useful as a bank-proof machine where the documents which are transported are typically checks.
While it will be readily evident that the present invention has a relatively wide range of application in transporting documents and recording upon documents so transported, the term "check" will be used throughout to refer to any and all such documents whether used in banks, businesses or in conjunction with invoices and other types of documents being handled in the same or similar manner. The description herein is directed primarily to the particular application in a bank-proof machine of a type in which checks are to be handled and data from the checks recorded by means of a keyboard onto the check in machine-readable code or form, such as the well known MICR printing which permits the document to be readily handled by computer devices and the like.
After the checks are so encoded, they are sorted by means of a conventional sorter and then may be processed through usual data processing means.
The problem in the past with the system as above described has been that stacks of checks would be handed or given to a keyboard operator and the keyboard operator was required to pick up each check with one hand and to operate a keyboard with the operator's other hand for recording the data. Thus, it is readily evident that the prior systems consisted essentially of a "one-handed" keyboard operation whereby each check is manually handled by one hand and information recorded using the other.
Operation of the keyboard typically requires the striking of alpha numeric keys followed by striking a so-called "motor bar" which effects transfer of the alpha numeric information out of the keyboard, such as to a buffer storage (in the present system) or to provide a tape print out (in an adding machine, for example).
As disclosed herein, a system is employed using a larger size keyboard of a type for normal use with two hands conjointly for recording onto the checks data read from the checks by the keyboard operator as the checks are fed under control of the operator at a rate selected by the operator. Accordingly, the disclosed system herein represents a distinct improvement as to the speed with which checks can be proofed in the operation of a bank or with which other documents can be recorded and handled in the operation of other businesses.
Further, as disclosed herein, the speed of operation has been additionally increased by using the "pocket select" keys to function as the motor bar thereby eliminating one of the three strokes described above.